Hiei comes a knocking
by DarkHime213
Summary: Kurama acts like a kid when it comes to medicine forcing Hiei to take drastic measures in order to help the sly fox stay healthy.


"Mother hide me!" Kurama ducks under the kitchen table just as his stepbrother and stepfather walk in.  
"Um, honey, what's wrong with" he points at Kurama under the table as his son just takes a seat.  
"Relax dad he's probably hiding from Hiei."  
"Don't say that name!" He pokes his head out for a second and ducks back under.  
"Who?" Everyone stopped and stared at the man. "What?"  
"How is it that you haven't mmph!?"  
"Don't say his name. He can hear you."  
"Relax-" A knock on the door makes everyone jump.  
"Oh, Shuichi we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice?" Kurama froze hearing that. Only idiots chose the hard way.  
"Hiei can't we think about this? I mean do I really sound that sick to you?" He popped his head out from under the table. He was slightly pale and was panting a bit.  
"I saw you Shuichi now get out here or else!"  
"Should we call the police this friendship sounds dangerous?"  
"Oh, it gets better dad." Kazuya looked at his son like he was crazy.  
"Hiei dear you can come in if you wish." He nearly had a heart attack when his wife invited this Hiei person in but Kurama's reaction outshined his.  
"Mother why have you betrayed me so." He rushes for out the glass screen to the backyard and is promptly tackled to the ground.  
"You want to know something funny? You though you and your family could hear me loud and clear from your front door."  
"Okay so that was stupid but I don't need any medicine."  
"Shuichi you other take this medicine or I'll force-feed that slop Genkai already had made to you," Kurama growled twisting in Hiei's grip.  
"You wouldn't dare." Hiei twists Kurama around to stare him down in the eyes.  
"Try me you sly fox." A few minutes later both young men walk in coved in grass. Shiori was standing over the stove having just finished dinner.  
"I hope you boys are hungry I made seafood pasta." She gives everyone a sweet smile. " Shuichi can you two set the table." Both boys react setting the table for five quickly.  
"Wait five so your fiend is eating with us Shuichi?" Kazuya looked over to Hiei prepping an older tea kettle. "Um, you're making tea?'  
"Not exactly, I'm making Shuichi's medicine. It will take ten minutes to finish bolling so eat fast fox."  
"Why thank you Hiei."  
"I could not help you with this and make you deal with it yourself under the watchful eyes of Genkai." Kurama shivered. Nope, not that crazy woman no thank you. "I thought so."  
"Hiei sweetie you should eat with us." Hiei froze not looking away from the kettle.  
"I am fine."  
"Oh, nonsense you need to eat dinner. It's an important meal."  
"I will suffice without the meal thank you."  
"Give up you know she's going to win."  
"Never."  
"She never loses Hiei give into the dark side. It has shrimp." He grabbed Hiei by his waist lifting him and the Medicine off the ground and away from the stove before he could react.  
"K-You fox put me down before I maim you." He stopped screaming only to realize he was face to face with Shiori. "I'm not hungry."  
"Please eat Hiei I would feel terrible allowing a young man that is a dear friend of my child to go hungry when I could feed him." She stared him down with the soft smile waiting.  
"You said there was shrimp Shuichi?" She squealed and started filling the plates. "You and your mother are terrifying." Kurama gave off a smug I know while placing Hiei right next to him.

"I don't want to."  
"Your acting like a baby."  
"I don't care."  
"You are sick."  
"Am not."  
"Drink the damn tea Shuichi!"  
"What do I get out of it."  
"Other than not being force feed decade-old slop and getting better." Kurama had a smirk on his face. "What do you want?"  
"First how many cups are there?" Hiei placed in three large cups of water knowing Kurama wouldn't be able to get threw an entire kettle filled pot of this mess. "Okay, I know what I want." He throws a small bag of candies on the table. In fact the same cadies Hiei had given to Urameshi's mother.  
"What do you want me to do with those," Kurama smirked again but this time it seemed a bit more sadistic than before.  
"After every cup, I want you to lip feed me a piece of candy."  
"Not a chance." Hiei started pacing the kitchen.  
"Why not? You know it would be much easier than force-feeding me and it would be so much fun." Kurama licked his lips while staring Hiei down. Hiei stopped pacing and glared at him.  
"That's playing dirty."  
"You said so yourself. I'm a sly fox." He leaned in close to Hiei.  
"Fine, you win."  
"Yes!"  
"But"  
"But?" It came out confused.  
"I'm not doing it here then." Kurama was surprised he got his way so fast but paled at the thought of going to his place to drink that stuff cold.  
"But Hiei you wouldn't make me drink that stuff cold would you?" He was actually on the verge of tears.  
"What of course not." Kurama perked up.  
"So we can-"  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Then how?" He was confused when Hiei lifted a small pouch.  
"I wasn't able to dump them in since you grabbed me and forced me to eat dinner with you guys. So you're in luck." He moved over to the kettle and turned it off.  
"Wait so what's in the kettle?" Hiei pours a single cup of tea.  
"Your mother fed me so the least I could do was make her some Honeysuckle tea." Kurama just stared after him confused.  
"Wait when did you and my mom get so close?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about fox," Kurama grumbled and smiled hearing his mother thank Hiei for the tea. He almost chuckled hearing Hiei tell his stepbrother and Stepfather to get off their buts and make themselves a cup. "Shichi let's go. You need to take your medicine and I need a nap."

They got to Kurama's apartment pretty quick. Hiei headed for the kitchen while Kurama went to his bedroom to make himself comfortable. This was going to be a nightmare to drink but thankfully Hiei was here to help him.  
"It's almost done so get ready." He sighed and shuddered at what awaited him. Stepping out into his living room he was shocked to see Hiei standing there waiting for him in nothing but a black muscle shirt and tight black shorts.  
"Hiei um what?"  
"Sit down so we can start." Kurama sits down in one of his more firmer chairs and Hiei slowly makes his way on to his lap. "Not a word just drink."  
"What about the sweets?"  
"They're right here" He holds up the small clear bag filled with colorful treats. "Two for each cup and not one more you fox."  
"Alright then um Hiei you won't let me chock will you?"  
"Kurama I understand that you are nervous but this has been digested by humans before and they lived. A perfect example is Genkai herself now drink it before it gets cold or you will choke."  
Kurama takes a look at the notably normal-looking tea. It didn't have a horrible smell to it. It looked similar to plain black tea. Really nothing was making this tea look like how it was supposed to taste.  
"Well, here I go." He takes his first mouthful and learned that regret has a flavor. The first taste was indescribable and painful to swallow but the after taste. That is when the tears started. He was only able to choke down the first cup without spitting it all out because Hiei was still on his lap. Hiei grabbed the cup from him and away from his lips before he broke it allowing him to speak. "What monster made this monstrosity? Death was less painful!"  
"Stop whining and eat the candy." Hiei was pressed close keeping his thrashing body still. Both his hands were holding Kurama's arms down.  
"How-Ah!" Hiei kissed him letting the sweet sugary candy melt in between the simple kiss. He pulls back to catch his breath when Kurama grabs him pulling him down for another more heated kiss. It felt like ages had passed by the time Kurama release Hiei from the passionate kiss.  
"There I fed you some candy. I'll go get the next cup." He rushed from that lap still gasping for breath. It was supposed to be a simple lip to lip transition yet Kurama the sly fox had to make it more than that. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
"Hiei are you alright in there?" His voice was hoarse from earlier but he sounded ready.  
"Yes, I'm just getting the next cup ready." He quickly pours the tea in the same cup and made his way out of the room. "Here it's still hot but if you don't hurry the last bit might cool down some." He grabbed another piece of candy and sat on Kurama's lap. He was holding the candy before his lips ready for Kurama to chug the drink.  
"I'm never doing this again." He chugs the cup chocking a bit at every swallow until it was gone. Hiei was surprised at how fast he drank it until the ass grabs him and pulls him in for another heated kiss.

Hiei lost himself in the kiss melting into Kurama's arms. He gripped Kurama's shoulders unsure if he was pushing him away or pulling him closer. What felt like a century later Hiei finally gain control and pushed the stubbornly handsome fox away.

It still took a while for him to be able to stand up but he was entering the kitchen as his mind cleared up completely.  
"This is the last cup." He gulped unsure if he could handle Kurama. At the moment he was staring him down rolling his head side to side. "What are you planing Kurama."  
"Nothing Hiei I just really want to finish this." he holds up the cup and shivers. "Does this fill cooler to you?"  
"Drink the tea Kurama." Kurama took a deep breath and gulped. The bitter tart liquid coated his mouth and throat like glue. Kurama wanted so badly to stop drinking but knew well enough that no one on earth or in the spirit world could make him finish if he stopped now. He felt the last of the liquid slide down his throat as Hiei grabbed the cup and his face.  
"Open your mouth Kurama." He purred happily as the sweet treat danced across his tasted buds as well as Hiei's tongue."  
"Ahn!" Hiei jumped as Kurama's hands slowly snake across his hips. "Ah stop grinding into me!" Kurama hadn't even realized he was until Hiei pointed it out.  
"Fine but only after you feed me three more treat and remember you were supposed to feed me two between each cup." He chuckled as Hiei groaned.  
"Damn it, Fox, not fair. It's not my fault you chugged all three cups like a beast AH-" Kurama smirked and continued nibbling on Hiei neck loving that sounds coming from him.  
"But Hiei you said it your self two for each cup."  
"Fine!" He smirked as Hiei picked up the bag and immediately started panicking. "Fox you can see that bag clearly better than me when it was on the table correct." He was glaring as Kurama nodded. "Then how in the hell am I going to feed you six pieces of candy if there are only two pieces left?" He was furiously blushing making his glare obsolete.  
"Well, then I guess I will have to find something else sweet to eat." Hiei shivered. The damn fox was giving him that look again.  
"Now fox don't you ge-ah!" He gasped a Kurama pulled his hair. "Fuck you fox knock it off-ah!" He did it again but this time start moving his hips again as well. "Fuck knoc-hng!" He muffled his whine into Kurama's chest as the jerk decided he wants to make Hiei squirm. "Ah oh wait ah Kura-Ah! Ah please oh ah, pleas-oh kiss please kiss me." He had his arms wrapped around his neck as Kurama stood up.  
"Don't mind if I do my sweet little treat." The bedroom door shut gently and thankfully the walls were thick or no one would be sleeping tonight.


End file.
